Duel masters, the new Kaijudo
by Holo-Kaiser
Summary: Duel master's is back in action. With real world action and probably no forth wall breaking, Tenji will face the challenges of reality. Not really an all out fanfic per se though elements of the game is in it.


Hello guys, this is my first fanfic here, so please be a little forgiving. well... thats about it. see you at the end of the chappie.

-Year, 2006.-

"You heard? DM's gonna be cancelled."

"Dm's cancelled? Why?"

"Stupid idiots wizards of the coast. Why did they want to cancel the best game ever."

Tenji was bored. The game he had invested ever so heavily on was just cancelled. He just felt like his entire world was falling apart. Nothing seemed to be ale to cheer him up, leaving him to other pursuits like yugioh.

He put his hand on his deck. His trusty team of fire and darkness was still there. His other decks were at home. He made many before finally settling on his personal hell fire combination. His broken fire nature deck even won him a couple of shop tournaments, but he never enjoyed using it. His deck seemed to be getting all the attention and nobody looked at him, only his deck. His Alcadeias summoning light deck was also trustworthy, but not consistent. He would sometimes get a perfect starting hand at the end of the duel, when nothing would help him much.

True to say, Tenji was a true blue duel masters player.

-Year 2011.-

Tenji opened up his facebook, looking through his friend's status updates . Just then, he saw a surprising post. "Duel Master's back." That gave him some false hope, since such rick rolling posts were often seen. However, when he clicked it, no familiar Rick astley dance appeared. It was a genuine webpage, with a picture of duel masters uncut sheets on it. It had a couple of blurred cards, however, the picture of one card was obvious. That of Bolshack Yamato dragon. It seemed like a small deal at first, however, Tenji saw the link between the cards and the future. Bolshack Yamato was released in a rather late pack, DM-26, to be exact. Tenji then opened the drawer of his cupboard, taking out his deck, which was the same as it used to be, with his personalized protectors, that of a single black flame with a red background.

-The next day-

"You ready?"

"Yup, ketou-da"

"Yoshi"

-"Duel"-

The craze was back. Everyone at the Stratsmoore High was getting back into the game. The halls filled with people playing poker and yugioh was gone. Now, everybody was taking out their decks to play the game they once all enjoyed.

"No…. don't take my cards. I took forever to balance this deck. Take this intead." Jasper begged, handing over a Stallob the Lifequasher card.

"Too bad sucker. You agreed to the ante rule. Loser gives a card OF THE WINNER'S CHOICE!" Nigel cackled, taking Jasper's most prized card- crystal paladin.

"Ketou da!"

"Oh, Tenji, you play? In that case, let's play. Ante rules. I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Let's bring things up a notch. We wager our decks. As a bonus, I'll throw in this if you win." Tenji smirked, revealing a Soul phoenix card. "Of course, you give paladin as the bonus."

"Are you sure you want to do this? He's really strong. He has b-" Jasper nudged.

"Shut up, don't reveal any thing and I might return you the card. He must be treated fairly." Nigel proclaimed, almost happy that he was getting some easy bait.

-DUEL-

"Shields up" The two players said simultaneously.

_Nigel's turn_

_Mana: 2_

_Shields: 5_

"I'll go first. I charge one mana and summon cocco lupia."

_Total mana now: 3. Leftover mana: 0_

"I end my turn."

_Tenji's turn_

_Mana:2_

_Shields:5_

"I charge and summon 3 marrow ooze the twister."

_Total mana now: 3. Leftover mana: 0_

_Nigel's turn_

_Mana: 3_

_Shields: 5_

"I charge and summon magmadragon jagalzor. Cocco lupia ike."

Tenji "I block with marrow ooze."

_Total mana now: 4. Leftover mana: 0 Graveyard: 1_

_Tenji's turn_

_Mana:3_

_Shields:5_

"I charge and cast death smoke on jagalzor."

_Total mana now: 4. Leftover mana: 0 Graveyard: 2_

_Nigel's turn_

_Mana: 4_

_Shields: 5_

"I charge and summon Elf X and since its effect lowers cost by one, I shall summon choya, the unheeding."

_Total mana now: 5. Leftover mana: 0 Graveyard: 1_

_Tenji's turn_

_Mana: 4_

_Shields: 5_

"I charge and summon cocco lupia and 2 deadly fighter braid claws."

_Total mana now: 5. Leftover mana: 0 Graveyard: 1_

_Nigel's turn_

_Mana:5_

_Shields: 5_

"I summon twin cannon skyterror. Ike, double break. Elf X. Break. Ike. Choya,Ike. "

Tenji: "Shield trigger, locomotiver and kamikaze, chainsaw warrior"

_Total mana now: 6. Leftover mana: 0 Graveyard: 1_

_Tenji's turn_

_Mana: 5_

_Shields: 1_

"I charge and summon necrodragon giland. I vortex evolve it to Death Phoenix, Avatar of doom. Avatar of doom, decimate our foe. Double break, Ike. Locomotiver, no mercy, Ike. Kamikaze, Ike. Marrow ooze, Ike. The last marrow ooze. Todomeda. "

The shields fell so fast, they all seemed to disappear simultaneously. Nigel tossed his deck to Tenji, turning his back and taunting. "You got lucky." He reluctantly flicked the crystal paladin card at Jasper. "Come to the duel club at CardKing if you dare. I will even show you my real deck."

_Well, that marks the end of my first chapter. I'm still a student so I won't really update regularly, but I will do my best to give at least 1 or 2 a month._


End file.
